


Super Powers

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: written for the 'superpowers' square at genprompt_bingo
Kudos: 2
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Super Powers

**Author's Note:**

> rated "T" for language

Faith was thrilled at first when she came into her slayer powers. She had super powers! Nobody would be able to fuck with her ever again. And beating the shit out of vampires was hella fun! She was invincible!

Then reality set in. Tired of fighting? Want a night off? Too bad, so sad. She'd been drafted without warning into a war that would never end. No ceasefires. No way to win, just survive as long as you can. Maybe if she was lucky and strong she'd make it to twenty.

Then Kakistos came and it all went to hell.


End file.
